Ailleurs qu'auprès d'Elle - OS
by Solveig5
Summary: 10 ans sont passés mais la blessure est toujours ouverte. Alors qu'Emma tente de survivre avec le souvenir d'une étreinte et le déchirement d'un abandon, son fantôme retrouve sa trace par le biais d'un mail qu'elle ne pensait jamais recevoir...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous

J'ai le plaisir de vous publier aujourd'hui un essai. C'est un OS en plusieurs parties et je posterai tous les lundis

Bonne lecture

NA : Un grand merci à Duchaillu et Mystik7 pour leur relecture et leurs conseils

* * *

 **Ailleurs qu'au près d'elle**

Tu fixes le calendrier avec insistance depuis vingt minutes sans parvenir à réaliser que le temps est passé si vite. Pourtant, les souvenirs intacts et les images encore claires dans ta tête te font souffrir inlassablement depuis toutes ces années. Habituellement les contraintes de ton travail te permettent de relayer au fond de ta mémoire cette période de ta vie pourtant lorsque le mois de février arrive tu ne peux pas empêcher la vague de douleur et de colère qui s'insinue dans tes veines.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil s'est levé et ton fils vient d'avoir dix ans. Dix ans qui se sont écoulés depuis que tu as décidé que ce serait elle qui s'en occuperait. Elle était ton premier amour, impossible, indomptable toujours fiévreux et destructeur. Les années vous séparaient, la vie aussi. Comment aurais-tu pu te faire une place auprès d'elle puisqu'à ses yeux tu ne représentais que peu de choses. Les souvenirs remontent et tu revois les circonstances de ta grossesse. Tu as encore dans le corps le sentiment de bonheur après lui avoir fait l'amour suivit de la brûlure dans ton cœur quand elle t'a finalement regardé avec tristesse laissant échapper que c'était une terrible erreur. Si seulement vous n'aviez pas dérapé ce jour-là. Son image lacère ton cœur comme les bords tranchants d'une lame pourtant cela devrait être passé en dix ans ! Tu as quitté son bureau les mains tremblantes, laissant derrière toi les vestiges d'un amour impossible. Tu te revois marcher le long de _Chestnut Hill Reservoir_ , les yeux aussi humides que l'étendue d'eau que tu longes. Ton cœur tambourinait dans ta cage thoracique et la douleur ne s'estompait pas. Comment les choses avaient-elles bien pu se passer ainsi ? Ce rejet était sûrement celui de trop, celui qui te brise avant même que tu n'aies pu t'en rendre compte. Un abandon de plus… mais de toute façon tu n'es que ça, un bébé abandonné sur le bord d'une route comme on laisse un chien avant l'été. Un enfant prit et rejeté avant d'être inlassablement remis en foyer d'accueil. Tu avais dix-huit ans à cette époque et tu te souviens avoir croisé un copain de ta classe ce jour-là. Neal était gentil, un peu séducteur mais il prenait toujours le temps de savoir comment tu allais même si tu l'envoyais promener la plupart du temps. Ce jour-là, ton cœur brisé, ensanglanté entre tes mains, tu l'as laissé te réconforter. Il a pris soin de toi et même s'il t'a entraînée dans des mauvais coups par la suite, tu n'avais plus ce sentiment de solitude te déchirant de part en part.

Le radioréveil sonne et fait éclater la bulle de souvenirs dans laquelle tu étais plongée. Un coup de poing rageur s'abat sur le bouton rouge pour l'éteindre et, ensevelie dans ta colère, tu arraches la feuille du mois de février sur ton calendrier mural. La boule de papier tombe au sol avant que ton pied ne vienne l'écraser. Rapidement, tu enfiles ta veste rouge et tu sors de ton appartement en claquant la porte. Tu cours à travers les rues de New-York pour aller jusqu'au kiosque où tu achètes ton chocolat. La routine reprend son chemin mais ton cœur, lui, sait… il sait que la journée sera longue.

* * *

Tu n'imaginais pas avoir autant raison ce matin tu pensais que ton petit épisode nostalgique allait être englobé dans le flou de ta journée mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de se jouer de toi là-haut.

Tout commençait à s'améliorer, ton humeur renfermée passait avec l'occupation. Flic n'était peut-être pas ce tu avais espéré mais cela payait ton loyer et te permettait de vivre correctement. Enfermée dans ta coccinelle jaune tu surveilles ton prochain poisson. De loin cet homme parait élégant, une prestance et un savoir vivre à toute épreuve. Imaginer que cet homme est recherché pour viol et agression sur des mineurs d'un pensionnat dans le sud du Massachusetts est difficile. Ajustant tes jumelles, tu remarques une femme qui s'arrête à sa hauteur. Ton regard dérive et s'attardent sur les traits de celles-ci. Cette élégante femme brune fait ressurgir fugacement devant tes yeux l'image d'une toute autre époque.

Tu détournes le regard avant de t'enfoncer dans la nostalgie qui t'as assaillie ce matin même. Cependant, tu ne peux pas réprimer le soupir de résignation qui nait au fond de toi. Parfois, et plus encore à cette période de l'année, le sentiment que ton cœur s'est reconstruit sur des éclats de verre t'étouffe et te déchire de l'intérieur.

Reprenant le contrôle de toi, tu rages en t'apercevant que ta cible n'est plus installée à table. Sans attendre, tu sors de la voiture et tu cours quand tu remarques qu'il s'enfuit par une rue adjacente. Cependant, ton temps de réaction a été trop long puisqu'il a disparu à travers les ruelles pavées du quartier de Harlem. Laissant tomber la traque pour ce soir, tu vagabondes à travers les rues. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez toi et de retrouver la page de calendrier déchirée au milieu de ton salon. Malheureusement, le destin ayant un sens de l'humour un peu douteux, tu te retrouves sans t'en rendre compte devant un motel miteux qui te renvoie à celui dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie.

Ta gorge se serre et tu refoules sans vraiment y parvenir les larmes qui coulent. Il y a dix ans, une nuit auprès de Neal dont tu ne te souviens plus, t'as apportée la plus grande douleur de ta vie. Tu te souviens du bruit de la porte qui tombe dans un bruit sourd, te faisant sursauter. Tu revois la lampe du policier braquée sur toi avant qu'il ne t'attrape les poignets pour y passer des menottes. L'image de Neal, au pied de la porte, le regard bas et honteux. A ce moment-là tu sais tu sais que la police l'a retrouvé pour le vol de montres pour lequel tu as fait le guet mais ce qui te frappe encore plus c'est que toi tu es menottée et que lui à l'air plus coupable que jamais. La vérité te frappe : il t'a dénoncée.

* * *

Tu finis quand même par rentrer à ton appartement dans le sud-est de New-York, complètement ivre, une bouteille de rhum bon marché à la main. Les trois étages à gravir n'ont même pas réussi à te dégriser tellement tu es saoule. Ta voisine t'a lancée un regard plein de reproches ainsi qu'une réprimande non dissimulée.

\- Tu as l'air d'une clocharde ma pauvre fille. En même temps tu ne peux être que ça, dévergondée comme tu l'es !

Son jugement de valeur glisse sur toi sans te pénétrer. Tu la regardes fixement, lui souriant de ce sourire hypocrite que les gens savent déchiffrer. A cela, tu ajoutes un doigt d'honneur qui vient éclairer son visage de stupeur. Ne voulant t'attarder plus que ça sur cette vieille peau, tu cherches dans ta poche les clefs de ton appartement. Tu fournis un effort phénoménal afin d'ouvrir la porte, te glissant à l'intérieur de chez toi avec difficulté. La porte close, tu t'effondres à même le sol ne pouvant pas tenir plus longtemps sur tes jambes. Une sonnerie vient rompre le silence de ton appartement mais tu n'as pas le courage de chercher ton téléphone. Ta tête heurte le sol d'inconscience en même temps que l'écran de ton smartphone s'allume. Tu as reçu un mail !

* * *

Les rayons du soleil se sont infiltrés dans ton appartement et tu ouvres les yeux avec difficulté. L'impression qu'un pivert a établi refuge dans ta tête ne s'évapore pas pour autant. Ta vision est floue et tu t'y reprends à deux fois avant d'arriver à te mettre debout.

\- Putain ! J'ai la gueule de bois…

Tu enchaînes trois pas dans l'appartement avant de te rendre compte que tu n'arriveras pas à aller jusqu'aux toilettes pour dégueuler. Ton regard ère, hagard, autour de toi, cherchant une solution le plus vite possible car le contenu de ton estomac remonte aussi vite qu'un tsunami prêt à déborder. La poubelle te semble l'option la plus plausible, alors tu te jettes dessus et vide dedans l'alcool que tu as ingurgité hier soir, un cliquetis se fait entendre et une personne entre dans ton appartement.

Brièvement, tu relèves les yeux et tu devines, plus que tu ne vois, que Killian t'observe depuis l'entrée.

\- Bon Dieu Swan ! Si je ne t'avais pas déjà fouttu dans mon pieu, je ne sais pas si je me serais laissé séduire. T'es affligeante.

\- Dégage ! Siffles-tu entre tes dents avant de laisser échapper un nouveau renvoi gastrique.

Malgré ta réprobation, Killian s'approche de toi, la mine écœurée pour te tenir les cheveux. Du bout des doigts, il fait ce qu'il peut pour éviter de mettre la main sur les éclaboussures de vomi collées à ta chevelure. Patient, il attend que tes soubresauts se calment et il t'aide à aller jusqu'à ta baignoire. Une fois déshabillée, il fait couler de l'eau chaude autour de toi et te frotte le dos. Tu ne dis rien et tu te laisses finalement aller à ce contact réconfortant. Les larmes que tu as versées hier soir remontent et tu pleures en silence.

Killian ne dit rien, il respecte ton mutisme, ta frustration sans jamais te demander d'explication. Tu sors avec lui depuis un an maintenant mais même si tu le considère comme un bon ami avec une option « plan cul occasionnel », tu n'es pas prête à lui avouer ton secret celui qui te ronge depuis hier.

Au bout d'un certain moment tu finis par sortir de l'eau, Killian te tend ton peignoir et t'aide pour retourner dans le salon. Tu te sens toujours vaseuse mais le bain t'as fait du bien. Quand Killian te tend un verre d'eau et un cachet contre le mal de crâne, tu te dis que derrière son côté macho et coureur de jupon, il est quand même un mec bien.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne veux sûrement pas en parler mais…

Tu lèves la main pour l'arrêter, tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Tu n'en a pas la force et il respecte ça. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, tu le vois se lever et attraper quelque chose qui a glissé sur le parquet de ton salon. Tu récupères ton téléphone et le déverrouille en un clin d'œil. Le bourdonnement dans ta tête est toujours présent et la luminosité de l'écran te fait mal aux yeux. Un petit bonhomme, ressemblant à un lutin, s'affiche à l'écran juste au-dessus d'une grande enveloppe jaune. D'habitude sa mine joyeuse te fait sourire mais là tu as juste envie de disparaître immédiatement quand tu vois le nom de l'expéditeur du message. Régina Mills.

* * *

Tu ne sais plus avec certitude ce qui a aidé ta décision mais pourtant tu l'as prise. Les kilomètres défilent le long de la route. L'impression de se rapprocher inexorablement de ta perte te donne l'envie terriblement forte de faire demi-tour alors tu t'arrêtes et tu sors de ton blouson en cuir le paquet de clopes qui s'y trouve. La nicotine te détend, tu fermes les yeux pour expulser le sentiment d'angoisse qui enserre ta gorge. Comment as-tu bien pu accepter ?! Tu te revois la gueule vaseuse après la cuite mémorable que tu as prise, Killian te tend ton téléphone et là, le nom qui s'affiche à l'écran te fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Tu relèves les yeux vers Killian dans l'espoir que ce qu'il vient de se passer soit une supercherie de ton imagination mais tout ce que tu vois c'est l'air inquiet qu'il t'adresse.

\- Em', on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !

Tu ouvres les yeux et l'écho de la voix de Killian devient lointain. Autour de toi il n'y a que des arbres et du silence. Tu n'aimes pas le silence celui qui te laisse dans tes tourments et tes réflexions angoissantes. Tu souffles encore désespérément, il faut que tu reprennes la route en direction du Maine. Bon sang, qui s'enfoncerait ainsi dans le trou du cul des Etats unis. Quand tout cela sera réglé, ton billet d'avion t'attendra sur la table de ton appartement. L'Europe est une bonne solution.

* * *

La nuit noire et le silence du quartier résidentiel de Mifflin Street furent perturbés par la cacophonie de ta pauvre petite coccinelle. Tu finis par t'arrêter devant le 108 et tes yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement devant le luxe de cette maison. Alors c'est là qu'elle s'est installée ! Tu ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle tient tant à te voir. Elle le sait pourtant, cet accord que vous avez passé à l'époque. Tu étais en prison quand tu as découvert avec stupeur que tu étais enceinte tes « parents » adoptifs de l'époque avaient tout de suite émis le souhait que tu sortes de leur vie. Encore une fois tu t'es retrouvée toute seule. Seule face à cette grossesse terrifiante. Soudain, un jour dont tu ne te souviens plus de la date, elle est venue te voir. Elle était terriblement désolée pour ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Tu as toujours en tête son regard rempli de sincérité et de culpabilité. A l'époque tu l'avais rejetée, tout ce qui venait d'elle était trop douloureux. Cependant, quand tu as perdu les eaux, tu savais que tu ne voulais pas que ton fils ait la même vie que toi. Tu étais seule, pas d'ami, aucune famille alors tu as pensé à elle. Son regard brun et envoutant, ses attentions toujours présentes et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve. Tu le savais, la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée et elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Bien que l'idée te paraisse folle, il fallait que tu essaies.

Deux heures se sont écoulées et tu es toujours adossée à ta voiture. La cigarette que tu tiens dans ta main se consume toute seule. Tu ne fumes pas habituellement mais là c'est plus fort que toi. Quand il s'agit de Régina, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en allumer une. C'est d'ailleurs au mois de février que tu en consommes le plus. Le voile devant tes yeux te ramène à une époque lointaine. Tu n'avais pas plus de seize ans quand un jour elle t'a convoqué dans son bureau pour te faire la morale. Mme la principale adjointe t'avais vu fumer et la soufflante que tu as prise cette fois-là t'a dissuadée d'y retoucher pendant un long moment. A l'époque tu courbais l'échine à chacune de ses attentions. La sensation de chaleur qui s'échappe de la cigarette te ramène à la réalité. Il est réellement trop tard pour importuner les gens chez eux et malgré l'envie de fuir, tu te diriges vers le centre-ville dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit. La lumière éclairée du seul endroit encore ouvert te tend les bras. Tu entres dans le Granny's et une jolie femme rousse t'accueille avec un sourire sincère que tu rends avec plus de difficulté.

\- Bonjour, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir une chambre.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit comme si elle avait gagné au loto et tu te fais la réflexion que les visites d'étrangers doivent être rares dans cette ville. Elle te tend un jeu de clef tout en te dévisageant et même si tu crèves d'envie de te vautrer dans un lit, ton estomac te réclame bruyamment

\- Nous servons encore si vous voulez, lui indiqua la jeune femme de l'accueil

\- Merci, mais je ne veux pas déranger.

Tu ne se sentais pas vraiment à l'aise, surtout que le restaurant était vide.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux vous faire un burger ou une salade, dites-moi ?

\- Heu… un burger si c'est possible.

\- Ok

La jeune femme se retourne et te laisse aussi vite qu'une fusée. Tu saisis ton léger bagage et tu viens t'installer sur la banquette la plus proche. Tu en profites pour envoyer un message à Killian et tu ne sais pas encore si tu es prête à rencontrer ton amour de jeunesse.

La serveuse revient trop rapidement à ton goût et s'installe devant toi en posant ton assiette comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours.

\- Je m'appelle Ruby et je suis la petite fille de Granny, la propriétaire.

\- Enchantée, Emma, réponds-tu avec politesse.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu arrives ici au beau milieu de la nuit… pas que je me plaigne, hein ! Mais on n'a pas trop l'habitude de voir des touristes dans le coin.

Tu lui souris, un peu crispée avant de laisser échapper que tu viens voir quelqu'un. Evidemment elle veut savoir qui et tu arrives à détourner la conversation, non sans lui faire remarquer qu'il s'agit d'un sujet privé. En même temps, à part une certaine curiosité et un gout visiblement prononcé pour les ragots, il s'avère que Ruby est finalement une jeune femme assez sympathique. Tu te laisses entraîner par sa joie de vivre et vous finissez la soirée à boire des shooter. Tu devrais vraiment diminuer ta consommation d'alcool.

* * *

Un gémissement plaintif se bloque dans ta gorge sèche quand le soleil vient t'éclairer la figure. Ta main tâtonne auprès de ton lit à la recherche de ton téléphone mais il n'est pas sur ta table de chevet. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ta table de chevet ! Tu ouvres grand les yeux au point que tu es persuadée que ta rétine va se consumer sur place. De panique tu te redresses brusquement et dans le mouvement tu finis par terre. Des coups frappés à ta porte se font sursauter encore une fois

\- Emma, ça va ?

La voix de Ruby te ramène à la réalité. Tu te lèves pour aller lui ouvrir et elle t'accueille avec un grand sourire auquel tu réponds par un grognement.

\- Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Tu lui fais oui de la tête, la gorge toujours serrée de ta présence dans cette ville. Tu t'apprêtes à la suivre quand elle te fait subtilement remarquer d'un regard langoureux le long de ton corps que tu n'es pas assez habillée pour paraître descente dans la salle de restaurant.

Tu retournes vite fait enfiler un top blanc associé d'une chemise entrouverte et d'un jeans avant de redescendre. La salle est calme malgré les quelques clients attablés. Personne ne fait attention à toi et c'est tant mieux. Tu t'installes au bar et tu plonges le nez dans un chocolat à la cannelle que Ruby vient de déposer devant toi. Visiblement tu as lâché cette information hier soir et tu espères ne rien avoir avoué de plus.

Alors que tu es plongée dans ta boisson, le bruit du tabouret à côté du tien te fait tourner la tête. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années vient de s'assoir à côté de toi et interpelle Ruby pour avoir un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Cela t'interpelle, tu pensais bien être la seule à le déguster comme ça. Le jeune garçon finit par se rendre compte que tu le fixes et se tourne vers toi avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Henry.

\- Emma… je pensais bien être la seule à mettre de la cannelle dans du chocolat.

Le jeune Henry te fait un sourire encore plus éblouissant en t'expliquant qu'il ne le boit que comme ça et que pour lui il n'y a pas meilleure chose sur terre. A part les lasagnes de sa mère, peut-être ! C'est un vrai moulin à paroles et tu espères qu'il est tout de même un peu plus méfiant envers les inconnus habituellement.

\- Henry ! Viens !

La voix d'un homme résonne dans le café et le jeune Henry se redresse, une expression neutre sur le visage. Une fois que le garçon et l'homme sont sortis, tu te retournes vers Ruby pour en savoir plus. Cette fois, son côté « mère ragot » va bien pouvoir être utile. Elle t'apprend donc que l'homme n'est pas le père d'Henry mais le compagnon de sa mère et que ce dernier s'appelle Robin. Ton ressentiment principal n'est pas bon mais tu t'abstiens de faire une quelconque réflexion sur un homme dont tu ne connais rien.

* * *

Quand tu quittes le café, il est déjà presque dix heures. Tu angoisses de te retrouver face à l'objet de ta venue mais tu décides d'y aller avant de te dégonfler. Tu finis par arriver face à la grande demeure de ton ancien amour et la boule dans ton ventre est aussi lourde qu'une boule de bowling. Avec le peu de courage dont tu disposes encore, tu sonnes à la porte et tu attends avec angoisse que ça s'ouvre. Pourtant au bout de dix minutes à patienter, tu te rends à l'évidence, elle n'est pas là. Tu ne sais pas vraiment si c'est la frustration, l'angoisse, la peine ou un mélange de tout ça mais tes jambes lâchent sous ton poids et tu finis assise sur le perron de ton fantôme personnel.

\- Si vous cherchez Madame Mills, elle doit sûrement être à son bureau à la mairie.

Tu relèves les yeux vers la vieille femme au bout de l'allée et la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Tu te relèves et retourne à ta voiture en ayant l'air normal pour ne pas interpeller la curiosité de la vieille dame mais une fois dans ta voiture, tu sais que tu ne vas absolument pas la rejoindre dans son bureau. Qu'importe soit-il, il est bien trop douloureux pour toi d'imaginer revoir Régina dans ce genre d'endroit. Tu démarres ta voiture et roule sans faire attention à ta destination. Au bout d'un moment tu arrêtes le moteur, n'étant plus du tout concentrée sur ta conduite. Sans le vouloir, tu te retrouves auprès du port et parfois tu te demandes s'il ne faudrait pas mieux que tu sautes.

Ta main cherche dans la poche de ta veste ton paquet de clopes et tes pensées filent au gré de la fumée de la cigarette que tu viens d'allumer. Tu te retrouves onze ans en arrière. A l'époque, tu t'étais rapprochée d'elle quelques années auparavant lorsqu'elle n'était encore que prof de français. Tu avais quinze ans et tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle tout de suite. Elle était froide, détestée mais tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ton cœur de battre comme un fou en sa présence. Alors tu as fait tous les efforts imaginables pour qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, sauf que tu restais Swan… le pauvre petit canard abandonné qui venait encore une fois de changer de famille. Un soir, des jeunes de ta classe te sont tombés dessus. Ils t'ont tout pris, de tes chaussures à ton portable. Il faisait froid et tu pleurais, en sous-vêtements dans la ruelle. Puis elle est arrivée, tu ne voulais pas qu'elle ait pitié de toi alors tu l'as d'abord repoussée avant de la laisser panser tes blessures. Après ça, votre relation n'a plus jamais été la même, tu te confiais à elle, tu lui faisais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui. La seule chose qui te blessait était qu'elle ne te racontait jamais rien. Tes sentiments étaient encore plus forts plus le temps passait et chaque rejet te brisait encore un peu plus.

Le vent soufflant sur le ponton chasse tes larmes. Ces souvenirs sont toujours douloureux mais visiblement tu n'as pas encore fait une croix dessus. Tu pensais pourtant y être parvenue mais ton voyage ici, dans cette petite ville du Maine, te renvoie inexorablement à la figure tes faiblesses. Ta cigarette est finalement éteinte et tu n'arrives pas à la rallumer, de rage tu la jettes dans la mer qui te fais face. Le vent qui frappe ton visage te fait du bien et tu aimerais qu'il emporte avec lui tes souvenirs. Sauf que ça n'arrive pas…

Un jour, tu as débarqué dans le bureau de Régina avec de quoi déjeuner. Tu savais que lorsqu'elle avait conseil de classe, elle ne sortait pas alors tu as pris les devants. Tu as frappé à sa porte un moment mais personne ne t'as ouvert. Tu savais qu'elle était là alors tu es entrée quand même. Elle a relevé un regard froid vers toi, un regard rougis par les larmes. Tu as voulu savoir, la réconforter avoir un peu de la place que tu chérissais tant. Tu t'es approchée d'elle pour la prendre dans tes bras mais elle t'a repoussée et tu as explosé. Les cris et la rage que tu ressentais à ce moment-là avait implosé dans ta poitrine, tous les sentiments qu'elle t'inspirait éclairaient tes yeux et tes gestes. Finalement, tu n'as pas pu résister à l'embrasser. Tu t'étais juré de ne jamais dépasser la ligne et pourtant, cette après-midi là tu as dépassé toutes les bornes, toutes tes règles mais aussi toutes les lois.

Le souvenir de tes lèvres sur sa peau et de son orgasme entre tes bras te fait toujours frissonner ou bien est-ce le vent qui balaye une fois de plus tes états d'âme.

* * *

Tu as fini par passer l'après-midi sur la plage et quand ta montre t'a indiquée dix-huit heures, tu as finalement pris la décision d'y retourner. Tu as fait le point sur votre ancienne relation et malgré la peine que tu ressens encore, tu n'imagines pas d'autre issue à l'histoire que tu aurais voulue avec elle. Ta voiture file à travers la ville et tu arrives chez elle, une voiture est garée dans la cour. A peine es-tu sortie de ta coccinelle jaune qu'une voix que tu reconnaitrais entre toutes t'interpelle.

\- Je vous saurais gré de garer votre poubelle ambulante ailleurs.

Sa voix froide remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale comme des aiguilles glacées. Bon sang, tu te sens si ridicule d'être encore impressionnée. Tu te retournes et cette fois c'est ton cœur qui s'ouvre en deux. Ça fait si longtemps et tu aurais préféré qu'elle soit devenue vieille et moche. Sauf qu'elle est loin de tout ça et tu as presque l'impression que le temps n'a pas eu d'emprise sur elle. Tu ne peux même pas empêcher ton regard de la dévorer, s'arrêtant quelques secondes de trop sur le tatouage qu'elle porte juste au-dessus de la poitrine.

Un raclement de gorge te rappelle à l'ordre et le regard noir qu'elle t'adresse n'est pas de bon augure.

\- Définitivement toute politesse vous fait défaut, mademoiselle !

Tes mots sont coincés dans ta gorge et quand tu essayes en vain de dire quelque chose, il ne sort qu'un bégaiement pitoyable. Tu l'entends soupirer mais avant qu'elle ne te lance encore une pique, la porte d'entrée de sa maison claque et le jeune garçon que tu as croisé ce matin, Henry, en sort en courant.

\- Maman !

Elle se tourne vers lui pour le rattraper et ça te percute aussi vite que si tu avais reçu un coup de batte de baseball dans les côtes. Tu ne sais même plus comment respirer et ta tête tourne. Seulement tu n'as pas eu le réflexe de t'enfuir avant que ton estomac ne digère lui aussi la nouvelle. Tu ne régurgites que de la bille et ça te brûle l'œsophage tandis que Régina te lance un regard d'incompréhension teinté d'inquiétude auquel tu ne fais pas attention.

Henry souffle quelque chose à sa mère et repart alors qu'elle s'approche de toi pour t'aider. Brutalement tu te relèves et t'écartes comme si elle t'avait brûlée. Cette fois les larmes coulent et tu fixes son regard plein d'incertitudes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ! Souffles-tu entre tes dents.

\- Vous êtes sure que tout va bien, je peux appeler un médecin.

Son regard est doux, comme dans tes souvenirs. Un instant elle ressemble à une vipère et un autre elle tente de te protéger. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu ressens. Ton cœur crève d'envie qu'elle te serre contre elle mais ton esprit, lui, refuse. Sans rien dire, la laissant dans l'incompréhension, tu retournes dans ta voiture et la démarre. Vite… Loin !

Tu fuis au point que tu ne vois même pas Henry revenir avec une bassine et un gant humide.

\- Maman, pourquoi tu as laissé Emma partir !

* * *

TBC

Voilà pour le début

En espérant que cela vous donne envie de connaitre la suite. Pour cela vous savez quoi faire : Review ;-D

A lundi prochain


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous

Merci de l'accueil réservé à cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses. Merci également aux Guest pour leur review

Bonne lecture

NA : L'histoire est découpée en 4 parties.

Pour répondre à ouldo1, je définis mon histoire en OS car il s'agit d'une histoire courte qui ne s'intègre pas dans une fiction ou un récit complet. Ça me permet de tester cette nouvelle idée et ce style que j'apprécie hors du contexte d'une histoire où l'on est obligé de tout expliciter. Si j'ai décidé de couper mon travail, c'est dut principalement à la longueur de celui-ci (30 pages) et simplement pour un peu de suspense. Mais merci tout de même pour le commentaire laissé et en espérant que la suite te plaise.

* * *

 **Ailleurs qu'au près d'elle**

 **Partie 2**

\- Régina…

Tu souffles son prénom comme une plainte invisible de ton cœur. Allongée sur le lit de ta chambre, tu laisses court à ton chagrin. Elle ne t'a même pas reconnue. Le bruit dans les escaliers te laisse penser à la venue de Ruby et quand des coups sont portés au bois de ta porte, tu esquives.

\- Laisse tomber Rub' ! J'ai pas envie ni de parler, ni de sortir de là.

Sauf que, comme à son habitude visiblement, elle n'écoute rien et ouvre quand même ta porte. Tu te relèves de ton lit pour lui demander de s'en aller mais tu fais face à ton fantôme. Elle est là, encore une fois devant toi ; sauf que cette fois, elle ne porte pas cet air condescendant qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt. Cette Régina là est celle de ton souvenir. Ne pouvant pas soutenir son regard, tu te détournes d'elle et tu files sur le balcon où tu fixes intensément la bannière lumineuse de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Emma…

Sa voix est brisée par l'émotion, toute de douleur et de langueur passée. Pourtant même si tu sais que tu n'as pas fait autant de bornes pour te défiler, tu ne sais pas si tu te sens capable de l'affronter. Quelques heures auparavant tu aurais pu mais maintenant tu ne sais plus. Visiblement, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas savoir comment faire car elle est derrière toi et elle ne dit rien. Le temps s'égrène dans un silence que tu ne sais pas interpréter et tu finis par le rompre avec le seul sujet « sans risque »

\- Henry a l'air d'être très bien élevé…

Cela semble la sortir de son immobilisme et elle vient se placer à côté de toi accoudée à la rambarde. Son air est tendu et lasse. Tu sais que rares sont les fois où elle laisse tomber cette seconde peau froide et distante.

\- Oui, c'est un gentil garçon. Il apprend bien à l'école et il est attentif aux autres. Comme toi…

Elle soupire les derniers mots comme si elle était partie dans un très vieux souvenir. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, votre relation est devenue si compliquée. L'entendre te faire des compliments n'est pas assez pour boucher le trou dans ta poitrine.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je suis une bonne mère pour lui. Il me reproche sans arrêt de ne pas être assez à la maison, qu'il ne compte pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait ?

Ta question est pleine de sous-entendus mais tu sais qu'elle a très bien compris de quoi tu parles. Il est temps pour elle de te dire pourquoi elle t'a expressément demandé de venir. Au bout d'un temps que tu trouves interminable, elle finit par te dire que oui.

\- Il a eu des soucis de santé dernièrement et quand le médecin a voulu faire des recherches génétiques, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai contacté Neal et…

\- Pardon ?!

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, tu te tournes vers elle. Une rage sans nom t'habite ! De quel droit s'était-elle permis de contacter Neal ! Et comment, Diable, avait-elle fait ?

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as contacté Neal et tu lui as dit quoi ? « coucou c'est Régina Mills, tu sais la principale du lycée où tu as été, je suis désolée de t'apprendre que tu as eu un fils avec Emma mais que c'est moi qui l'élève ! » Putain ! Ça devait rester entre toi et moi !

\- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi, hein ? Tu as changé de numéro et tu m'as même bloquée de tes contacts. J'ai dû faire intervenir mes connaissances pour avoir ton mail professionnel ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine de m'en vouloir, Henry est sorti d'affaire mais pas grâce à toi !

Le ton était monté dans la pièce et derrière cette discussion se cachait beaucoup plus de rancœur que tu aurais voulu l'admettre. Il y a des blessures qui saignent encore. Face à cette réalité douloureuse, tu finis par te calmer. Si tu as laissé ton fils à Régina il y a dix ans, c'est parce que tu savais qu'elle prendrait soin de lui.

\- Je suis désolée… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as contacté si Henry va bien.

Son regard fixé vers toi se détourne et elle soupire de résignation.

\- Henry savait que Robin, mon compagnon, n'était pas son père. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'il y a quelques années. Alors quand il me posait des questions, je lui disais que c'était comme ça, que son père n'était pas là parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas. J'ai tout fait pour dévier les questions. C'était plus simple.

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de frissonner devant la tristesse et la fragilité de Régina. Malgré les années, tu ne peux pas restreindre ton cœur dans ses battements. Ta main se pose sur son épaule, essayant, comme tu le peux, d'être réconfortante.

\- Sauf que Neal est venu pour les tests et Henry a vite compris que quelque chose clochait. Un jour, il a attendu que je doive m'absenter au travail pour poser des questions à Neal sur notre « histoire ». Evidemment nous n'avions rien préparé et on s'est fait griller. Il m'a rejeté, tu sais ! Pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce que je lui promette d'essayer de te retrouver.

Cette fois elle avait craqué et sans que tu ne t'en sois rendue compte, tes larmes coulent aussi sur tes joues quand tu la serres contre toi ; essayant comme tu le peux d'absorber sa détresse.

La lumière du soleil frappe sur ton visage, te faisant grimacer d'inconfort. Tu ouvres les yeux difficilement et tu te rends compte que la place à côté de toi est vide. Régina est partie et les draps sont froids au point où tu doutes des événements d'hier soir. Pourtant, tu te souviens parfaitement l'avoir allongée contre toi pour calmer ses larmes et épuisée elle s'est endormie la tête contre ta poitrine, tendue mais rassurée. Tu l'as regardée dormir un long moment, laissant ton cœur cogner dans ta poitrine tout contre son oreille avant de sombrer toi aussi.

* * *

Tu soupires en te levant, ravalant les effets que te procure encore le parfum de Régina sur tes vêtements. Tu finis par te décider pour un départ dans la journée mais lorsque tu te diriges vers la salle de bain, un mot sur ta commode t'interpelle.

« Emma, Merci… Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé mais pourrais-tu prendre un peu de temps pour discuter avec Henry. Désolée pour hier. R. »

Tu relis plusieurs fois le mot laissant tes yeux imprimer les lettres et quand tu files prendre ta douche ou même encore après, face à ton café, elles dansent encore au fond de tes yeux ; superposant les bribes d'un fantôme.

« Emma, nous avons commis une énorme erreur hier, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. R » Il neigeait ce jour-là… et tu m'as jetée au bord d'un volcan remplit de lave. Pourtant, après ton passage il ne restait que de la glace ! Un autre jour froid et glacé laissant le givre s'installer dans ton cœur. Personne d'autre n'a jamais plus eu cette place, tu ne l'as plus jamais donnée.

Le bruit d'une tasse posée sans délicatesse te fait sortir de tes souvenirs

\- Eh bien ma grande ! J'attends !

Ruby te regarde avec un air convaincu sur le visage et un grand sourire qui en dit long. Evidemment avant que tu n'aies pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle enchaîne, ravie comme un enfant l'est devant le sapin de noël.

\- Tu n'as pas mis de temps dis donc… Régina Mills et dès le deuxième soir en ville ! Chapeau ma vieille, il se dit partout que ce vieux beauf de Robin a dû la tanner pendant des mois avant de recevoir un baiser ; quand je pense que tu l'as sautée aussi rapidement, ça me bluff !

Cette fois tu bugs vraiment… deux secondes… rembobine !

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite.

Ton expression est surement un peu sèche mais il est hors de question que tu laisses Ruby croire que Régina et toi ayez couché ensemble. Personne ne doit savoir ! Cependant, malgré le ton sec que tu as employé, la serveuse lève les yeux et te regarde avec un air de « c'est ça, prends moi pour une bille ! »

\- Je l'ai vue sortir de ta chambre ce matin !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Régina est venue pour qu'on discute car on se connaissait avant qu'elle n'arrive à Storybrook. Elle était fatiguée de sa journée et elle s'est endormie.

\- Pour discuter ?! Et vous ne pouviez pas le faire devant un café… dans la journée !

Cette fois tu souffles sans vraiment savoir comment te sortir de ce pétrin. Ruby est tenace quand il s'agit de ragots croustillants et tu n'as aucune envie que la ville entière ou bien Robin sache que Régina était avec toi. Alors que tu allais essayer de faire comprendre à Ruby l'inutilité de son ragot, la cloche d'entrée du café sonne et la porte s'ouvre sur deux personnes : Henry et Régina. Bon sang, comment fait-elle pour être si…? Les mots te manquent. Vos regards se croisent et tu sens du feu monter le long de tes membres et venir se loger dans ton bas ventre. Heureusement Ruby n'a pas assisté à ce bref échange et finalement Régina détourne la tête pour s'adresser à la serveuse. Tu te sens relativement honteuse de te faire avoir à chaque fois par ces sentiments que tu n'arrives pas à éradiquer. Perdue dans tes pensées, tu es surprise quand Henry s'installe en face de toi.

\- Bonjour Emma, ça va mieux ? Maman m'a dit qu'elle était restée avec toi hier soir car tu n'étais vraiment pas bien.

Il te prend par surprise le gamin et depuis que tu sais que c'est ton fils, tu ne sais pas vraiment comment te comporter avec lui.

\- Henry ! On va y aller, je ne veux pas que tu embêtes Emma, c'est bien compris ?

\- Il ne me gêne pas Régina. Te surprends tu à répondre.

\- Bien… Nous allons y aller Henry, tu as ta leçon d'équitation aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma peut venir avec nous ?

Cette fois encore, il te prend par surprise mais visiblement Régina est aussi surprise que toi. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, signe chez elle de grande nervosité. Tu te surprends encore à savoir déchiffrer ces petites choses de son comportement.

\- Hé bien… Si Emma le souhaite, je pense que ça devrait être possible.

* * *

Tu étais un peu effrayée quand tu t'es approchée des chevaux mais là tu es carrément tétanisée à l'idée de monter dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, Maman dit que si tu as peur alors le cheval le ressentira.

S'il a raison, le canasson risque de se barrer dès qu'il approchera de ton espace vital. Régina est pourtant encore loin que tu sens que tes jambes n'ont qu'une envie ; foutre le camp ! Henry sens encore ta nervosité alors il te prend la main.

\- Maman va monter avec toi si ça te rassure.

Heu… Pas sure du tout que ce soit une bonne idée de te retrouver avec le corps de Régina contre toi.

\- C'est gentil gamin, mais je pense que je vais essayer de m'en sortir seule.

\- Comme tu veux…

Il soulève les épaules, l'air indifférent et te conduit vers le paddock où Régina est en train de passer un filet autour du nez du cheval.

\- Robin ne vient jamais avec nous faire du cheval.

La voix d'Henry te sort de ta contemplation. Décidément, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de laisser ton regard errer dès qu'elle entre dans ton champ de vision. C'est franchement pas le moment de retomber amoureuse !

\- Tu disais… pardon gamin.

\- Je disais que Robin ne venait jamais avec nous ici.

\- Ha bon et pourquoi ça ?

\- Maman ne veut pas. Personne n'a le droit de venir ici à part moi, c'est son jardin secret. Mais toi elle te fait confiance, je le sais.

Et il part ! Juste comme ça, après avoir balancé tout ça, il file voir sa mère tandis que toi tu ne sais plus comment bouger. Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore embarquée ?!

* * *

Le rire sonore de Régina et Henry te fait grogner davantage. Tes vêtements sont remplis de boue et tu n'as qu'une envie, disparaître. Ton cheval est un peu plus loin au pied de Régina. Elle a l'air si à l'aise avec les deux chevaux en main alors que toi tu ne sais même pas en gérer un seul. Ton ego souffre encore de cette chute mais son regard doux bien que rieur te couve et cela panse un peu le revers que tu viens d'avoir.

\- Allez Emma, faut remonter maintenant.

\- Ha non ça, hors de question !

Faut pas pousser non plus ! Elle croit que tu vas remonter ! Sur cette chose !

\- Non, tu sais quoi, c'était pas une bonne idée. Je vais vous laisser en famille. Je ramène cet animal à son box et puis je rentre à l'hôtel.

\- Arrête un peu tes bêtises, le centre est à plus d'une demi-heure de cheval, autant te dire que nous serons rentrés avant toi si tu rentres à pied.

\- Hors de question de remonter sur lui.

Tu boudes. Evidemment ce n'est pas la manière la plus mature de réagir mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu l'entends dire à Henry d'avancer et qu'on le rattrapera. Elle attache les deux canassons à un arbre et elle s'approche de toi. Sa main écarte une mèche de cheveux sans boue de ton visage. Son air est doux et envoûtant. Bon sang, elle te fait encore perdre les pédales. Elle le sait, elle le voit dans tes yeux.

\- Tu sais que j'ai Robin dans ma vie.

Oh oui que tu le sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que retomber amoureuse d'elle n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre couple, toi et moi c'était une erreur. Je vais parler à Henry et après je partirai.

Son air envoûtant laisse place à de la lassitude associé à une touche de peine si tu y avais fait attention, sauf que tu es trop occupée à t'écarter d'elle. Monter sur le cheval te parait moins risqué que de t'approcher de Régina. Elle ne bouge pas le temps que tu sois montée puis elle finit par te rejoindre et vous retrouvez Henry un peu plus loin.

* * *

Arrivés au centre, tu débarrasses ton cheval et tu restes le plus éloignée possible de Régina. Tu la regardes apprendre à Henry comment prendre soin de son animal, elle porte sur lui un regard d'amour et de fierté que seule une maman peut avoir. Toi aussi, tu aurais aimé que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi de cette manière. Prise d'un courage, tu invites la petite famille à venir prendre une glace au Granny's avec toi cependant, Robin appelle et ils ne peuvent pas accepter ta proposition car Régina doit rentrer. Néanmoins, elle te propose de passer pour le diner et elle ajoute discrètement que Robin ne sera pas là.

* * *

Le dîner est dans le four quand tu arrives chez Régina. Tu as pris le temps de sortir un jean et un chemisier propre de ta valise, histoire d'être un peu présentable. Rapidement, tu as fait un détour par le magasin de vin que tu as croisé sur ta route et tu tends la bouteille à Régina lorsque celle-ci te laisse entrer. Ton regard longe le corps de ton ancienne amante dévorant la robe simple mais élégante qu'elle porte. Une bonne odeur règne dans le salon et la chaleur du foyer est agréable comparée au froid de l'extérieur.

\- Enlève ta veste Emma, te dit-elle avec un sourire. Je reviens, je vais surveiller mon plat.

Tu hoches la tête en la regardant disparaître derrière ce qui semble être le mur de la cuisine. Une fois ta veste enlevée, tu en profites pour laisser ton regard errer dans la pièce. De nombreuses photos d'Henry sont accrochées, certaines où il apparaît seul, d'autres aux côtés de sa mère ou d'amis. Bizarrement, tu constates que Robin n'apparaît qu'une seule fois.

\- Tu souhaites quelque chose à boire ?

Sans que tu ne l'aies remarquée, Régina est déjà dans le salon à tes côtés et tu rougis d'avoir été prise en plein instant de voyeurisme. Sa main est posée délicatement sur ton épaule, elle ne semble même pas relever ton manque de manière et te souris en attendant ta réponse.

\- Ce que tu as, je ne suis pas difficile.

\- Tu dois te rappeler que j'ai toujours le meilleur cidre chez moi.

\- Effectivement

Vous échangez un profond regard, empli de souvenirs. Ses pupilles noisette se reflètent dans les tiennes et ton souffle se raccourcit face aux émotions qui passent actuellement dans ces yeux que tu sais si froids parfois. Régina est proche, trop proche pour qu'elle ne perçoive pas le bruit de ton cœur.

\- Régina… Je…

Sa main se déplace pour venir caresser une mèche de cheveux. Comme dans l'après-midi, sauf que ce soir, son geste est accentué. Ses doigts glissent et effleurent ton cou, provoquant une décharge dans tout ton être. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui as changé ?

\- Robin…

Tu souffles le prénom de son amant en espérant qu'elle se rende compte. Dieu que Hadès est cruel, elle incarne ton plus grand fantasme mais aussi le pire des interdits !

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié tu sais.

Son corps se colle au tien et tu es complètement pétrifiée alors que tu sens son souffle juste auprès de ton oreille. Elle souffle le chaud et le froid et tout cela te déstabilise. Pourtant, qu'il est bon de la sentir enfin contre toi mais tu refuses de retomber dans ce piège et tu t'écartes d'elle délicatement.

\- Je vais aller parler à Henry.

C'est relativement bas de fuir de cette manière mais tu n'as pas mieux pour t'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

Tu trouves Henry installé devant une bande dessinée que tu ne connais pas et vous engagez la conversation là-dessus. Tu sens à quel point toutes ces histoires le passionnent et à quel point son imaginaire est grand. Il t'explique qu'il doit apprendre à monter à cheval pour devenir le meilleur chevalier et comme ça il pourra sauver la Méchante Reine de sa tristesse.

\- Pourquoi imagines tu ta mère en Méchante Reine ?

Il soulève les épaules et se lève de son lit pour aller chercher un bout de papier. Une fois qu'il se réinstalle auprès de toi tu remarques qu'en réalité il s'agit d'une photo dont les bords sont légèrement abîmés. Tu reconnais facilement Henry, habillé d'une blouse d'hôpital ainsi que Régina, un bras posé autour des épaules de son fils. La troisième personne te semble familière et tu percutes qu'il ne peut s'agir que de Neal.

\- C'est mon père, dit finalement Henry en te désignant Neal. Il ne savait pas que j'existais quand maman l'a appelé lorsque je suis tombé malade. J'ai eu une maladie génétique et j'ai découvert que maman n'étais pas ma mère biologique.

Tu sens ton ventre se serrer, tu te doutes de la perspicacité de ton fils quant à ta présence chez lui. Il est temps de lui donner les réponses qu'il attend. La discussion n'est pas simple mais au bout de longues minutes, les reproches que te fait ton fils s'atténuent pour essayer de comprendre.

\- J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me garder mais pourquoi tu m'as confié à maman ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout expliquer. Elle a été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle alors j'étais persuadée qu'elle serait la personne parfaite pour prendre soin de toi.

Il hoche la tête dans un mouvement de réflexion et pendant ce temps tu te dis que toute la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Parfois une simple partie suffit. Le silence d'Henry est long, cela te met mal à l'aise mais c'est toujours mieux que de se retrouver face à ton fantôme.

La voix d'Henry te sort de ta réflexion ; le temps que tu assimiles les mots qui sortent de sa bouche, ce qu'il te demande te percute comme un poignard. Les larmes coulent sur tes yeux. Pourtant tu ne devrais pas te sentir comme ça mais c'est plus fort que toi.

\- Dis Emma, tu penses que Maman sera heureuse en se mariant avec Robin ?

* * *

Cette fois quand tu claques la porte de la maison de Régina, tu as le cœur lourd et les yeux noyés de larmes. Tu files rapidement vers ta voiture et alors que tu t'énerves sur la serrure, Régina sort de chez elle et t'appelle. Tu te dépêches d'ouvrir ta portière mais cette salope de voiture refuse de céder. Rageusement tu casses le rétroviseur d'un coup de poing et ta main dégouline de sang quand Régina arrive auprès de toi et te la prend. Tu la repousses brutalement.

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Emma, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

\- Alors quoi, je dois te dire quoi ? Félicitations ?! Tu sais quoi, je suis vraiment trop conne d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde que je comptais pour toi. Quand j'ai reçu ton mail qui me disait que mon fils souhaitait me rencontrer, je m'étais dit que quelque part, toi aussi tu voudrais me revoir. Tous ces signes que tu laisses planer…

\- Emma…

Des gouttes d'eau tombent et tu te dis qu'il ne manquait plus que ça pour gâcher un peu plus les choses.

\- En tout cas, voilà, Henry sait. Je lui ai dit que je te l'ai laissé pour son bien. Il ne sait pas pour nous deux… ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne voudrais pas briser l'image de la famille parfaite que tu incarnes si bien.

Ca y est, enfin ta porte cède mais avant que tu n'aies pu faire un geste, Régina te retourne contre la portière et t'embrasse avec autant de désespoir que de passion liée.

* * *

TBC

Et voilà… on commence le SQ ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A lundi prochain


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

ça y est, on est lundi. Merci pour les encouragements, c'est super. Merci également aux guests pour leur review. Je pense que ce chapitre plaira à un grand nombre.

A toute suite

* * *

 **Ailleurs qu'au près d'elle**

 **Partie 3**

La porte de ton appartement se ferme doucement et au loin tu vois ton amante remonter dans sa Mercedes. Tu restes nue face à la fenêtre d'où tu vois la ville qui s'éveille doucement. La chaleur dans tes draps est encore présente et cela fait maintenant quatre mois que cela dure. Le soleil frappe doucement tes carreaux tandis que les feux de la Mercedes s'éloignent. Tu ne sais pas si cette situation n'est pas pire qu'avant. Etre la maitresse d'une femme qui va se marier dans deux mois n'est vraiment pas la place dont tu rêvais. Pourtant, certaines fois lorsque tu rentres du travail, une berline que tu connais bien t'attend en bas de ton immeuble. La première fois que tu l'as remarquée, tu as cru rêver. Le baiser que tu avais échangé avec Régina à ton départ de Storybrook était empreint de colère et de pulsion. Quand ses doigts avaient commencé à être entreprenants, tu l'as repoussée et tu t'es enfuie. Néanmoins, une fois rentrée chez toi, tu ne savais plus quoi faire. Ton billet d'avion était là mais tu l'as annulé, perdue entre douleur et sentiments. Finalement, tu as passé ta nuit avec Killian à boire pour finir par te réveiller chez tes collègues en cellule de dégrisement.

La sonnette de ton appart retentit t'obligeant à enfiler rapidement un peignoir qui traînait par terre. Evidemment c'est celui que Régina a utilisé il y a moins d'une heure après la douche qu'elle a prise pour effacer les traces de vos ébats. Son odeur corporelle imprègne le tissu et ton cœur réagit à cette stimulation. La sonnette retentit un second coup et tu finis par aller ouvrir sur Killian. Il t'apporte le petit déjeuner avec un sourire rayonnant, bon sang à jouer comme ça sur plusieurs tableaux tu vas finir par te perdre ! Il faut absolument que tu mettes fin à ce qu'il se passe avec Régina !

\- Salut Love !

Il te dépose un baiser sur les lèvres et tu ne sais pas si c'est la barbe naissante ou son odeur de mâle qui provoque le haut ce cœur qui t'enserre la poitrine. Tu le laisses entrer et il se dirige vers ta cuisine pour te préparer le petit déjeuner. Cette vision qui devrait te sembler idyllique n'a que l'écho d'un cauchemar. Bon Sang ! Régina te tourne la tête à ce point ? Killian revient près de toi avec un chocolat qu'il pose sur la table et t'observe avec inquiétude.

\- T'es sûre que ça va Love ? Je te trouve bien silencieuse depuis quelques temps. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non Killian, tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis fatiguée en ce moment.

\- T'as des problèmes, tu veux en parler.

\- Y'a rien à dire, je te l'ai dit, je suis tendue et fatiguée.

\- Peut-être que je peux t'aider à te détendre…

Il te souffle ça avant de t'amener contre lui, ses mains commençant à se balader sur ton corps. Sa bouche vient s'écraser sans délicatesse contre la tienne et cette fois tu ne te retiens pas et le repousse sans ménagement ! Loin de toi, il te regarde avec incompréhension et colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Em' ?! Ça va pas de me repousser comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends en ce moment !?

\- Je suis désolée Killian mais j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi aujourd'hui…

\- Alors quand ?! Putain Swan ça fait quatre mois que t'es rentrée de ton patelin paumé et on ne baise presque plus… alors c'est quoi ? ! T'as été là-bas rejoindre un mec ! Putain mais réponds ! J'en ai marre de te servir de petit toutou mignon…

Tu baisses la tête, incapable de le regarder en face. Te disputer avec lui était la dernière chose que tu aurais voulue mais Killian n'est pas dupe. Pourtant tu ne peux décidemment pas coucher avec Killian dans les mêmes draps que tu as usés avec Régina. Il continue de t'interroger mais aucun mot ne veut sortir de ta bouche. Finalement, perdue dans ta bulle, tu ne remarques pas que ta porte claque et que Killian est parti.

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que Killian t'a laissé, tu n'as pas eu le courage de l'appeler ni de lui courir après. Finalement cette histoire t'arrange bien et quand tu auras démêlé le bordel avec Régina, il sera peut-être temps de chercher à construire quelque chose avec lui. Tu sais que Régina est à New-York pour encore quelques jours. Ses missions dans la grosse pomme sont devenues régulières depuis que tu es allée la revoir. Evidemment chaque escapade est une excuse pour vous revoir et même si vous avez convenu de ne pas parler DU sujet qui fâche, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser.

Ton téléphone bip et un texto de ton amante s'affiche à l'écran. Un lieu et une heure, rien de plus. Quelques fois, tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'arrives jamais à lui dire non, à elle !

* * *

L'orgasme qui traverse ton corps te fait pousser un râle de plaisir. Les lèvres de ton amante se perdent sur ta peau et les milles et unes sensations qu'elles te procurent raisonnent comme un feu d'artifice dans ton ventre. Délicatement, elle se retire de ton intimité et tu entends au loin le son de la boucle du jouet qu'elle détient toujours entre ses jambes. Bon sang, tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, toi qui n'aurait jamais imaginé utiliser ce genre d'accessoires, l'expérience s'est avérée bien plus qu'agréable. Régina vient se replacer dans tes bras et ses ongles griffent gentiment ta poitrine dénuée. Si elle continue comme ça, tu ne mettras pas longtemps avant d'entamer un autre round. Finalement, ses caresses ralentissent pour finir par s'arrêter et tu crois que ton amante s'est endormie.

\- J'ai besoin d'un témoin…

Le son de sa voix te surprend et tu réprimes ton sursaut avec difficulté. Tu mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de te demander. Quand l'information monte enfin à ton cerveau, tes abdominaux se contractent plus vite que l'éclair et tu la regardes comme si elle incarnait une actrice dans un de ces films de mauvais goût.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Ta voix est sombre et ton ton un poil menaçant. Tu la fixes toujours et quand tu remarques qu'elle ne te répond pas, un rire froid s'échappe de ta gorge.

\- C'est une blague… Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé ! On baise depuis trois heures, ça fait des mois que je suis ta putain de maîtresse et tu me demandes à moi d'être ton témoin de mariage. Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris !

\- Em'…

Sa voix est coupable et son air transparaît encore plus ce sentiment. Elle ne dit rien pour infirmer ce qu'elle a énoncé précédemment et ce simple fait te met dans une colère énorme. D'un bond tu sors du lit où elle est toujours assise.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu ais le culot de me demander ça ! Non mais franchement Régina t'as un putain de problème de compréhension des normes sociales. On ne demande pas à sa maîtresse d'être son témoin de mariage, bordel ! Et puis ça ne t'es pas venue deux secondes à l'idée que je n'avais pas du tout envie de savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et l'autre crétin de bûcheron. Putain Régina ! J'en crève de te savoir avec lui dans ses bras, tu peux comprendre ça ! J'en crève de penser aux soirées que vous passez ensemble alors que moi je suis juste la pauvre conne qui n'a jamais su te dire non ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de jouer les maîtresses trop soumises pour dire ce qu'elles pensent. Si ton mec ne te satisfait pas, mais bordel quitte le !

Elle ne bronche pas d'un pouce pendant toute ta tirade, sa tête baissée vers le matelas. Si tu ne la connaissais pas si bien tu penserais qu'elle s'en fou mais les soubresauts de ses épaules t'indiquent qu'elle pleure en silence. Sauf que ça t'agace autant que c'est douloureux. Néanmoins ce qui t'agace par-dessus tout, c'est qu'elle ne répond rien. Pas une pique, pas une remarque blessante visant à se protéger. Et soudain ça te frappe, elle est vulnérable et encore pire, elle ne sait plus quelle décision prendre. Sauf que c'est la pire blague cosmique… c'est pas à toi de jouer les conseillers conjugaux ! Tu souffres suffisamment de cet effet qu'elle a sur toi sans pour autant encaisser encore sa culpabilité. Tu la trouves égoïste dans un sens car toi tu n'as rien demandé de plus, tout est de sa faute ! Si tu te sens si mal, si tout part en vrille dans ta vie ! Cette fois, tu suffoques pour de bon et il devient impératif que tu t'en ailles très vite. Tu sais que si elle réagit et qu'elle dit la moindre chose, tu seras faible alors avant que ça n'arrive, tu te rhabilles en quatrième vitesse et tu claques la porte en sortant. Comment pourrais-tu être capable de l'oublier après ça…

* * *

Le jour de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille tu as l'impression que c'est toi qui finit six pieds sous terre. Même le soleil le matin te fais comprendre que ta journée sera merdique. Evidemment, tu enchaînes bourde sur bourde, du chocolat renversé au pigeon qui te chie sur la veste en passant par la saucée de flotte qui s'est abattue sur toi au moment où tu es sortie. Finalement tu décides de rester enfermée dans ton bureau tout l'après-midi pour éviter une quelconque autre catastrophe. Ton chef t'as envoyé un dossier à traiter en urgence. Ton coéquipier a du sentir que ce n'était pas la journée pour venir te poser des questions car bizarrement il ne vient même pas te proposer un café. Cela te va bien finalement car tu n'as aucune envie de penser à cette journée de merde. Soudain, le bruit d'un texto te sors de tes pensées. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran t'indique qu'Henry t'a envoyé un message. Tu t'y es attaché finalement à ce môme et même si ta relation avec sa mère te fait vivre des sensations pires qu'un grand huit, tu ne peux pas oublier que ton fils ne mérite pas tant d'indifférence.

\- Tu seras là ce soir ?

\- Salut gamin, non pas ce soir, tu sais, on en a déjà parlé. Je travaille à New York et Storybrook n'est pas si près.

Tu sens bien que le gamin aimerait passer du temps avec toi mais tu ne veux pas t'attacher. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une manière de le décevoir. Tu as finalement repris des billets d'avion pour Londres et ton chef a fait ce qu'il faut pour que ton transfert se fasse au plus vite. Evidemment ton dossier est fait depuis ce fameux jour où tu t'es rendue compte qu'elle et toi ne mènerait à rien. Seulement il semblerait que le destin ait un goût assez prononcé pour les blagues de mauvais goût ; tu décolleras de Boston dans trois jours, le lendemain du mariage de Régina. Un soupir de frustration traverse tes lèvres et tes mains se mettent à trembler. Non ! Tu ne dois pas pleurer, c'est fini ce temps où elle contrôlait la moindre partie de ton corps.

Henry t'envoie encore deux ou trois messages auxquels tu ne réponds pas. La nuit tombée à l'extérieur t'indique qu'il est temps de rentrer chez toi. En passant devant un fast-food, tu en profites pour prendre ton repas du soir que tu comptes bien déguster avec une grande dose d'alcool.

Les litres de whisky s'écoulent dans ton organisme au point où tu te souviens à peine qui tu es. La musique est mise à fond dans ton appartement et tes voisins gueulent. Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir frapper ou à appeler les flics mais tu t'en fous. Le seul truc qui te maintient encore debout est cette douleur poignant qui te rappelle que la femme que tu aimes, celle pour qui tu donnerais tout, va épouser un pauvre type.

Le bruit du vibreur de ton téléphone te fait sursauter et d'un geste tu l'attrapes, non sans te vautrer par terre dans le mouvement. Tu laisses sortir un grognement avant d'essayer de te remettre sur pied. Ta vue est tellement troublée par l'alcool que tu distingues à peine le nom du correspondant affiché. Après avoir difficilement éteint la musique, tu décroches mais il n'y a plus personne au bout du fil. Le voyant lumineux t'indique tout de même que tu as reçu un message vocal et, sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, tu lances l'écoute laissant la voix de ton amante raisonner dans l'appareil.

\- Emma, s'il te plait rappelle-moi ! Je sais que tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois mais je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte sur ça. Cela fait une semaine que j'essaye de te joindre. Je pensais qu'en te laissant du temps tu allais revenir vers moi mais j'en peux plus. Em', je sais que tu fuis volontairement mes appels, Henry m'a dit que vous vous parliez parfois. S'il te plait, j'aimerais te voir avant… avant tout ça, mettre les choses au clair. Je tiens à toi, vraiment et je ne veux pas finir sur une dispute… j'aimerais…

Ton doigt coupe le message et même si l'alcool t'a empêché d'assimiler l'intégralité du message tu en as compris le sens principal. Les larmes reviennent et cette fois tu ne peux pas les contrôler. Tu finis par t'allonger dans ton lit, un grand sentiment de vide autour de toi. Tu aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit là pour te tenir dans ses bras.

* * *

La nuit est tombée et seuls quelques invités sont encore dehors à fumer une clope. Evidemment tu fais partie de ce lot-là. Tu ne sais pas bien ce qui t'a décidé à venir à cette mascarade. Henry sûrement, avec ses grands yeux de chien battu et son air incompris. Evidemment, il est content que sa mère puisse être heureuse mais visiblement le fait que ce soit Robin qui y contribue ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Donc quand il t'a contacté par Skype en te suppliant de l'accompagner car sa mère n'aura pas te temps à lui consacrer, tu n'as pas su lui refuser. Ce môme est bien trop attachant à ton goût mais maintenant que tu l'as rencontré et que tu as accepté de lui laisser tes coordonnées pour qu'il puisse discuter avec toi, tu n'as plus vraiment la possibilité de le repousser. Tu secoues la tête pour envoyer valser tes pensées au sujet de ton amante, celle-là même qui se marie aujourd'hui et pour qui tu as pris la radicale décision de fuir en Europe une fois cet horrible mariage passé. Quand tu y penses, ça te fais sourire ; tu as quasiment hésité à arriver bourrée mais tu t'es finalement dit que tu le ferais pendant la soirée pour éviter de penser.

Tu as quand même trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard et le regard courroucé que ton amante t'a jeté n'a fait que confirmer la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça. Puisqu'elle n'est pas capable d'assumer, la mettre en rogne est une simple vengeance que tu t'accordes. Henry ne t'a pas lâché d'une basket et c'est pas plus mal car cela t'a évité d'errer toute la journée. Sauf que maintenant il a été attiré par une bande de gosse et il s'amuse avec tout le monde et toi tu restes dehors à te peler les fesses car tu ne veux surtout pas rentrer car cela impliquerait de voir Régina et Robin… ensemble.

Ta cigarette est finie depuis longtemps et les gens autour de toi sont rentrés. Tu marches doucement dans le parc qui borde la propriété louée pour l'occasion. Tu finis par t'adosser à ta voiture, profitant du calme tandis que tout le monde semble s'amuser au loin dans la salle de réception du manoir. Pensive, tu ne fais pas attention à l'ombre qui te suis et tu te retrouves avec une main plaquée contre tes lèvres alors qu'un corps se presse derrière toi. Le cri qui vient de t'échapper est étouffé tandis que tu te retournes pour voir la personne responsable de ton effroi. Ton amante se tient devant toi, dans sa robe de mariée sublime et quelques mèches dépassent de son chignon, témoignant de la fin de journée. Avant que tu ne puisses lui faire une remarque sur sa présence dans le parking plutôt qu'en salle de réception, elle te plaque contre la carrosserie jaune de la vieille coccinelle. Ses lèvres cherchent les tiennes avidement, sans douceur ni retenue. Ses mains commencent à déboutonner ta chemise mais tu ne te laisses pas faire.

\- Bon sang Régina, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Son regard rencontre finalement le tien et tu regrettes de l'avoir croisé. Ses yeux sont cernés, rougis et il leur manque cet éclat que tu connais si bien et qui signifie qu'elle est heureuse. Cependant ce soir, tout ce que tu y lis c'est que son masque habituel, celui qu'elle a porté toute la journée, est tombé. Il ne reste plus que la femme que tu connais, celle vulnérable, celle qui, tu l'espères, est un peu amoureuse de toi. Alors cette fois c'est toi qui comble la distance pour l'embrasser et la sentir contre toi. Tu ne sais pas qui de toi ou elle soupire mais le soulagement est visiblement partagé. Tes lèvres dansent sur les siennes et tes mains caressent son buste à travers la dentelle de sa robe. Sa bouche quitte la tienne et descend le long de ton oreille, sur cette partie si spéciale de ton corps qu'elle connait bien. Ses mains ont fini de déboutonner ta chemise et ses lèvres se dirigent maintenant sur ta poitrine encore enserrée dans un soutien-gorge crème. Ses dents attaquent ta peau, s'attardant pour laisser une marque de propriété. Grisée par ces sensations tu lui laisses le plein contrôle et tandis que ses lèvres caressent toujours tes seins, ses mains viennent déboutonner le bouton de ton pantalon. Sa main passe rapidement dans l'espace créé pour trouver tes boucles humides dans le tanga assorti au haut. Ses doigts glissent le long de ton sexe avec empressement et tu ne saurais dire qui de toi ou elle est la plus impatiente. Après un mois de séparation depuis cette fameuse demande, tu sens qu'elle n'aura pas la patience de te faire languir. Ta pensée est confirmée lorsque ses doigts entrent en toi entamant rapidement des va-et-vient. L'orgasme ne tarde pas à monter et tu le laisses s'échapper alors qu'elle vient l'étouffer d'un baiser.

A peine remise de ce contact brûlant, tu la déstabilises pour prendre le dessus. Son dos cogne contre la carrosserie tandis que vos bouches ne se sont pas lâchées. Vos gémissements sont peu discrets et tu pries pour que personne ne soit assez près pour les percevoir. Tes mains longent le tissu de sa robe et cela t'énerve quand tu vois que tu ne peux pas lui retirer comme ça. Heureusement le décolleté généreux et extrêmement ouvert te permet de laisser ta bouche parcourir la peau dévoilée.

La partie raisonnable de ton cerveau clignote rouge mais tu fais la sourde oreille tandis que ton amante te guide plus bas pour venir te glisser sous sa robe. Tu remontes les différents tissus et tu crois ne jamais en voir le bout quand tu finis par trouver le trésor de ta belle. Impatiente, tu fais glisser son string avant que ta bouche ne décide d'explorer les pliures intimes de ton amante. Au-dessus de toi des gémissements et des soubresauts difficilement étouffés te parviennent. Tu sais qu'elle ne mettra pas de temps à venir dans ta bouche si tu continues à la torturer de cette façon. Cependant, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter et tandis que ta langue s'occupe de son bouton de chair, deux de tes doigts viennent rejoindre son intimité. Cette fois elle ne retient pas le râle de plaisir que ta dévotion lui procure. Ses hanches bougent frénétiquement en rythme tandis que ton prénom est supplié.

\- Plus fort… Emma

Cette fois tu te relèves et la fais taire d'un baiser sans ralentir tes pénétrations. Ses yeux sont fermés de plaisir mais tu lui demandes de les ouvrir pour les voir être possédés par le plaisir. Tes doigts se recourbent dans son antre et cette fois l'orgasme la fauche. Elle ne peut plus maintenir votre connexion visuelle et après quelques caresses intimes, tu retires tes doigts de son intimité la laissant récupérer. Sa tête repose délicatement dans ton cou tandis que tes bras la soutiennent contre ton corps. Tu as presque l'impression d'une poupée de chiffon.

La bulle extra-temporelle dans laquelle vous sembliez être enfermée explosa soudain lorsqu'une voix que tu rêverais de faire taire raisonne dans le parc toujours désert. Robin cherche sa femme et cela la fait se redresser plus vite que son ombre. D'un geste de la main elle tente de remettre ses cheveux comme il faut et tu ne peux t'empêcher d'avoir un étau autour du cœur. Tu as été faible, encore une fois. Tu fermes à la va-vite ton chemisier ainsi que le bouton de ton pantalon.

Régina finit par sortir de derrière la voiture et retrouve Robin. Tu remarques qu'il regarde à peine sa femme avant de la saisir par la main et de retourner vers la salle. Aucun regard ne t'a été adressé de la part de ton amante alors que tu sens un grand vide dans tes entrailles. Perdue, tu entres vite dans ta voiture et une fois Régina hors d'atteinte, tu embrailles pour t'éloigner au plus vite. Quelques secondes auraient suffi pour apercevoir le regard larmoyant qui te cherchait parmi le parking vide.

* * *

L'avion a décollé depuis quelques minutes déjà et tu ne sais pas si c'est de la tristesse, de la colère ou bien un sentiment de libération qui t'habite alors que tu quittes le sol américain. Seul ton chef connait la véritable raison de ton départ puisqu'il a transmis ton dossier aux bureaux de Scotland Yard. Avoir l'appui du chef de département de criminologie de la NYPD était semblait-il un bon passe-droit. En repensant aux dernier évènements, à ton départ précipité, au fait que tu n'aies pas pris le temps de dire au revoir à Henry, des larmes coulent sur tes joues. Cela finira bien par passer, tu as bien réussi à survivre depuis dix ans.

Tu renifles, cause des larmes qui t'ont échappées et tu cherches un mouchoir dans ta poche. Tu ne t'es même pas changée depuis le mariage, tant chamboulée par ce qu'il s'est passé. Ta main rencontre du tissu dans la poche de ton pantalon et sort ce qui semble être un sous vêtement. Cette fois tu serres les points de colère et de frustration. Tu as gardé le string que tu as enlevé à Régina hier.

* * *

Non... on ne tue pas l'auteur ! Promis la suite arrive lundi prochain avec la fin.

A très vite et en attendant pensez à laisser un petit mot c'est toujours très apprécié.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

voilà, nous y sommes, la fin de ce travail. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à me lire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Ailleurs qu'au près d'elle**

 **Partie 4**

 _Londres_

Vous sortez du bureau sous une pluie battante. Camouflés sous vos capuches vous rejoignez rapidement votre bar habituel, celui dans lequel vous venez vous détendre lorsqu'une journée ou, comme maintenant, une semaine a été particulièrement longue. L'ambiance des lieux ressemble à n'importe quel pub de Londres, la musique est légèrement trop forte et les lieux sentent la friture et la bière mais vous vous y sentez bien d'autant plus qu'ils cuisinent à emporter ce qui vous arrange particulièrement sur certaines enquêtes. Auguste s'engouffre le premier suivit de David puis de toi. La porte claque derrière toi due au vent et tu ressens rapidement le bien être de la chaleur ambiante du lieu. Le pub est presque vide mais il est encore tôt pour un vendredi soir.

Tes collègues s'installent à votre table habituelle tandis que tu te diriges vers le bar pour commander vos bières. La barmaid te souris en déposant ta commande devant toi et glisse sa main sur la tienne en te donnant les dernières bières. Tu rougis à ce geste et elle en profite pour s'approcher de ton oreille alors que tu te figes.

\- Si tu as le temps, je finis dans deux petites heures.

Son souffle caresse ton point sensible juste en dessous de l'oreille et tu frissonnes le manque de sexe te va assez mal. En retournant à table avec les trois bières tu éloignes de tes pensées les images de la dernière fois où on a touché ton corps. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que tout cela est derrière toi. Tu as changé ton mail et ton numéro de téléphone et même si tu sais qu'Henry sera blessé que tu l'aies abandonné une nouvelle fois, tu ne pouvais plus supporter les choses après ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage. Bon sang ! Quelle mariée se tape sa maîtresse le jour des noces.

Tes collègues t'interpellent et cela te fais redresser la tête. Tu t'installes aux côtés d'Auguste et vous levez vos verres.

\- A Em', pour ta titularisation. On est content de t'avoir dans l'équipe. Te dit David avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci les gars, je sens que je vais bien me plaire ici.

Et tu le penses vraiment. Tes collègues sont très sympa, la ville est charmante même s'il pleut tout le temps et surtout il y a des milliers de kms de distance entre Régina et toi. La voix d'Auguste finit par te sortir une fois encore de tes réflexions.

\- Je crois que t'as une touche ma grande… dit-il en te montrant la serveuse qui te dévisage du bar.

Elle est vraiment jolie, une rousse avec des pupilles vertes et un air espiègle porté sur son visage. Vos regards se croisent et tu lui souris. Finalement tu peux attendre deux heures.

* * *

Tu passes au bar récupérer les commandes pour tes coéquipiers et tu en profites pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Anna. Ta petite amie t'accueille avec un grand sourire et prolonge votre contact.

\- Je vous ai mis une double dose de frites. Je te retrouve chez toi ce soir ?

Tu réprimes une grimace et lui réponds avec ton air désolé que l'enquête sur laquelle vous vous trouvez risque de prendre du temps et que tu ne sais pas à quelle heure tu vas finir. Elle comprend, et tu la remercies pour sa bienveillance. Toi qui refusais la moindre relation jusque-là tu veux vous laisser une chance. Tu ne peux plus laisser Régina embrumer ta vie sentimentale.

Alors que tu déposes un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Anna avant de te saisir de ta commande pour t'en aller, tu ne remarques pas, plus loin, le regard de braise qui est posé sur toi tandis que des phalanges se serrent contre le bois de la table.

* * *

La fin de la semaine arrive avec bonheur. Tu ne sais plus quel jour tu vis et la seule chose dont tu rêves, c'est de passer le week-end en amoureux avec ton lit. Sauf que lorsque tu rentres chez toi, Anna est déjà là à t'attendre, des bougies sur la table et une bonne odeur de cuisine. Ses efforts sont louables et tu apprécies à sa juste valeur tout le mal qu'elle s'est donnée pour que votre soirée soit agréable. Cela fait un mois que tu sors avec elle et quand elle te le fait remarquer, cela te crispe. Visiblement ce n'était pas suffisamment discret car sa mine déçue t'indique que cela avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Voyant que tu lui as fait de la peine, tu t'approches d'elle pour la prendre dans tes bras et t'excuser. Ton air désolé doit être convainquant.

\- C'est pas grave Em'… tu te rattraperas une autre fois.

Elle t'embrasse pour te faire comprendre qu'elle ne t'en veut pas mais toi tu n'arrives pas à passer au-dessus du fait que tu es vraiment engagé dans une relation. Parce que relation veut dire sentiments et que tu es bien décidée à ne pas refaire dans le sentimentalisme. Anna ne remarque pas ton absence mentale et se détache de toi pour t'emmener vers la chambre. Cela te parait plus simple que de discuter alors tu la laisses t'emmener.

* * *

Les bancs de St Marylebone School se remplissent de parents et tu te demandes encore ce que tu fais là. Anna te tient la main tandis qu'elle discute avec sa sœur, une blonde un peu froide du nom d'Elsa. Tu ne participes pas à la conversation et tu te sens presque de trop dans cet établissement. Il y a quelques semaines quand Anna t'as dit qu'elle souhaitait te présenter à sa sœur, tu n'avais pas imaginé que cela aurait lieu le jour de la fête de l'école de sa nièce. Alors, quand la voiture de la famille Andersen a débarqué chez toi, tu as suivi le mouvement. L'accueil d'Elsa avait été froid, tu te doutes bien que ta place n'était pas avec eux. D'autant plus que leur voiture et leurs tenues respirent le fric. Tu fais quand même légèrement tâche avec tes fringues, même si ce sont les plus classes que tu avais dans ta pauvre armoire. Anna, elle, est très belle dans sa robe mi longue bleue, ses cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon un peu lâche et sa veste blanche finit sa tenue. Toi tu n'avais que ton éternelle veste en cuir rouge alors ton amante t'en a prêté une. Elle est légèrement trop petite pour toi mais cela ne se remarque pas si tu la laisses ouverte. Evidemment tu aurais préféré pouvoir la fermer car il ne fait quand même pas chaud au mois d'octobre.

Tu regardes ta montre en soupirant, tu espères que cette fête ne va pas durer longtemps car te retrouver ainsi entourée de gamins ne fait que te faire penser à ton fils que tu as lâchement abandonné une fois encore. Evidemment, vu que tu n'as pas raconté cette partie de ta vie à Anna, tu ne peux pas lui fournir cette excuse pour t'échapper. Tu espèrerais même une urgence au boulot, c'est dire !

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignent soudainement, faisant taire immédiatement le brouhaha des conversations. Une jeune femme, qui se présente comme institutrice fait un discourt d'ouverture alors que les enfants se rangent en silence derrière elle. Anna finit par montrer une petite fille blonde au premier rang, dans une robe verte de l'école.

\- C'est ma nièce Lily là-bas au premier rang.

Anna semble très enthousiaste, Lily est le rayon de soleil de sa vie même si tu sais qu'elle rêve de fonder une famille. Elle t'a déjà lancé quelques perches à ce sujet mais tu les évites continuellement. Tu n'es pas encore prête à assumer ton passé et c'est ce qu'elle te reproche le plus. Alors que tu allais lui répondre, ton sourire disparaît complètement pour laisser place à un sentiment d'horreur qui pénètre ton cœur. Ton regard s'est arrêté sur un uniforme bleu. Tu fermes les yeux dans l'espoir que la vision de cauchemar que tu viens d'avoir disparaisse. Sauf qu'en rouvrant les paupières ton fils n'a pas disparu.

* * *

Tu recraches tes boyaux sur le béton entre deux voitures et les gens qui passent à côté de toi te regardent avec un regard de dégoût. Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment tu as fait pour t'extirper de la salle mais tu as réussi. Tu n'as rien dit à Anna et même si elle t'en voudra surement d'être partie, rien ne peut être pire que de se retrouver face à ce regard qui te fait tant penser à Neal.

Tandis que tu recraches encore la bile amassée au fond de ton estomac, une main vient se poser sur ton épaule et une autre te tend un mouchoir. Anna est vraiment une chouette fille et tu relèves finalement les yeux pour la remercier mais tu ne t'attendais pas à croiser un regard brun que tu connais par cœur. Une sueur froide remonte ton dos et tes jambes lâchent sous la chute de tension dans ton organisme. Les fesses par terre dans tes restes de repas, tu craques nerveusement. Les larmes de rage coulent sur tes joues silencieusement alors que Régina se penche vers toi pour te remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Comme brulée, tu fais un bond pour échapper à ce contact mais tu ne vois pas la route derrière toi et tu manques de te faire renverser par une voiture. La main de Régina te rattrape de justesse et dans le mouvement, elle t'attire dans ses bras.

\- Emma…

La manière dont elle prononce ton prénom te fait réagir et tu la repousses.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! T'es pas sensée être en train de vivre le parfait conte de fée avec ton bucheron ! Non parce que t'es pas supposée te faire sauter lors d'une lune de miel ?… A moins que vous n'ayez justement décidé de me pourrir un peu plus la vie en venant vous installer dans le coin ! T'as pas le droit Régina, tu m'entends, t'as pas le droit de réapparaître comme ça dans ma vie, de foutre tout en l'air !

Ca y est ! La sensation d'étouffement a été remplacée et tu es en colère. Malgré son air triste et son regard coupable tu es trop énervée pour te laisser avoir. Alors que tu continues de l'accabler de phrases plus méchantes les unes que les autres, la pluie se met à tomber. Manquait plus que ça. Pourtant vous restez là et lorsque plus un mot ne semble sortir de ta bouche, elle s'approche de toi, malgré l'odeur de vomi et vos vêtements trempés, elle t'embrasse.

Vidée de tes forces, tu ne sais plus dans quelle réalité tu vis. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, les baisers d'Anna ne pourront jamais te procurer un dixième des sensations de ceux de ton ex-amante. L'air finit par vous manquer et elle t'attrape la main pour vous ramener à l'intérieur. En passant par un dédalle de couloirs pour rejoindre son appartement de fonction, vous disparaissez derrière une porte sans voir qu'au loin, Elsa serre les poings tandis qu'elle projette déjà de te faire souffrir.

Régina te conduit vers la salle de bain et elle t'aide à te déshabiller. Son regard de dégout se pose sur tes vêtements et elle s'empresse de les mettre dans un sac plastique. Tu te glisses dans le bain sans pudeur, de toute façon elle t'a déjà vue à poil et vu l'affaiblissement dans lequel tu te trouves, tu n'es pas capable de refuser son réconfort. Ses mains massent ta tête et doucement, ta respiration se fait plus lente et tu te laisses bercer par sa voix qui chante de manière apaisante.

Délicatement, tu sens ses bras se glisser sous ton corps et t'allonger dans un lit. Les effluves de parfum à tes côtés t'enferment dans une bulle de confort et finissent par te faire sombrer dans un sommeil imperturbable.

* * *

Régina est réentrée dans ta vie depuis maintenant deux semaines et depuis que tu l'as quittée le lendemain de ta soirée de crise, un respect commun de distance s'est installé. Quand tu t'es réveillée ce matin-là, juste un numéro était posé sur le bar te demandant de la rappeler. Tu ne sais pas bien encore si tu vas la rappeler ou pas pourtant la curiosité de savoir ce qu'elle fait installée à Londres est vraiment forte. Ton esprit chasse tes réflexions et se porte sur un dossier lorsque ton téléphone sonne. Un numéro inconnu apparait à l'écran et tu t'empresse de répondre.

\- Swan…

\- Bonjour, c'est Elsa. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis devant le restaurant de ma sœur et je vous attends.

\- Excusez-moi mais il ne me semble pas qu'Anna ait mentionné un quelconque rendez-vous ?

Tu ne sais pas ce que te veux la sœur de ta petite amie mais son ton peu commode t'agace prodigieusement.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que le soir du gala à l'école vous avez fini votre soirée chez une femme. En réalité, je m'en fou mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez souffrir ma sœur alors je vous attends devant son restaurant car je préférerais qu'elle l'apprenne de votre bouche plutôt que de la mienne…

Sa menace et ses informations te laissent surprise, tellement que lorsque ta réflexion sur le fait que cela ne la regarde absolument pas arrive, elle a déjà raccroché.

Tu enfiles ta veste rapidement sous le regard suspect de David.

\- Un problème ?

Tu lui souris en lui répondant que tout va bien et tu espères que le mensonge ne sera pas trop visible.

* * *

David te retrouve vers 14h avachie sur un banc du parc jouxtant Scotland Yard.

\- Tu veux en parler…

Tu relèves les yeux vers lui et lui adresse un sourire triste. Y'a pas grand-chose à dire finalement. Anna n'a pas bien pris les choses, bien qu'en réalité tu ne l'aies pas trompée, l'idée que tu aies pu lui cacher autant de choses sur toi lui a prouvé ton faible engagement personnel et émotionnel. En même temps Régina a toujours eu la place que tu as voulu lui garder et quoi que tu fasses tu ne peux lutter contre ça. Le seul moyen que tu as trouvé était de t'éloigner mais maintenant que la distance est si faible, comment imaginer faire comme si ça n'existait pas… Tu sors de tes pensées lorsque tu réalises que David s'est installé à tes côtés.

\- L'Amérique te manque ? te demande-t-il prudemment.

\- Non, c'est plus compliqué…

\- C'est Anna ?

Tu soupires, Anna n'avait pas tort. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas toute l'histoire concernant Régina, elle n'a pas tort dans le fond. S'accrocher à une femme mariée… bon sang, t'as rien retenu ! David parle à tes côtés, de tout, de rien pourtant tu ne l'écoutes pas. Tu revois danser devant tes yeux l'image d'une femme qui te hante. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait désormais à Londres surement une mauvaise blague cosmique qui te poursuit.

\- Toi, t'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te parler

La voix de David te fait reprendre tes esprits et tu lui adresses un regard désolé. Il ne t'en tient pas rigueur et d'un regard à sa montre, il te propose de venir manger chez lui ce soir. Une bière ne te fera pas de mal alors tu acceptes.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement de David s'ouvre alors que vous êtes dans la cuisine et la voix d'une jeune femme que tu connais bien tente de se faire entendre.

\- David ! Je suis rentrée… viens, il faut que je te présente ma nouvelle responsable. Je lui ai proposé de rester manger. Ho tiens ! Emma ! C'est cool que tu sois là !

Ton estomac vient instantanément de descendre dans tes chaussettes. Tandis que vous aviez rejoint Mary dans le salon, tu as instantanément mis les yeux sur la personne qui l'accompagnait. Regina ne lâche pas ton regard et tu sens la blessure de ton cœur se faire rouvrir par ses talons aiguilles. Malheureusement, l'étreinte chaleureuse que t'offre Mary n'est même pas assez suffisante pour t'éviter d'avoir l'impression de suffoquer. Elle finit par s'éloigner de toi et reprends avec son air enjoué qui te file la nausée.

\- David, Emma, je vous présente Régina. C'est la nouvelle directrice de St Marylebone. Elle est toute seule alors je me suis permise de l'inviter.

\- Bonjour, effectivement, Mary a eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'inviter, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. Mon fils doit rester à l'internat comme ses amis pour ne pas être soupçonné de favoritisme.

Tu te doutes que la dernière phrase t'es destinée car tu sens bien que son regard ne te lâche pas. Personnellement, tu regardes tes chaussures le plus possible et c'est quand David te mets une claque dans le dos que tu réalises qu'il est temps de te présenter… Quelle ironie. Tu lui tends la main sans la regarder franchement et tu marmonnes.

\- Emma Swan… collègue de David.

Tu mâches tellement tes mots que tu n'es pas sûre d'avoir toi-même compris ce que tu as dit. Visiblement Régina ne t'en tient pas rigueur et semble elle aussi assez mal à l'aise si tu te fis à son regard détourné. Tes amis ne se rendent compte de rien et dans un mouvement David vous invite à vous installer sur le canapé pendant que Mary va s'afférer en cuisine. Tu sens que le repas va être long.

\- Alors Régina, comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivée à Londres ?

Alors que la conversation était dirigée vers le général, tu avais espéré que personne ne pose de questions personnelles, évidemment cela aurait été trop beau. David, son éternel sourire aux lèvres posa la question qui te brûlait les lèvres. Bien sûr tu avais imaginé échapper à cet enfer en prétextant n'importe quoi mais David sentirait le mensonge à plein nez alors tu prends ton mal en patience et tu te rassures en sachant que Régina n'est pas plus à l'aise que toi. Tu as beau lui en vouloir d'avoir joué avec toi, il n'en est pas moins que face à elle tu flanches comme une ado.

\- He bien, ma mère travaille auprès du premier ministre et comme après mon divorce j'avais besoin de changer d'air, j'ai…

Ta fourchette tombe dans ton assiette dans un bruit sourd interrompant la conversation. Cette fois s'en est trop. Tu la fusilles du regard et tu te lèves brusquement manquant embarquer la table sur ton passage. Tu récupères ta veste dans un mouvement rapide ignorant la voix de Mary qui t'appelle.

* * *

Les larmes ruissellent sur ton visage depuis de longues heures déjà. Tu es assise sur ton canapé, broyant du noir avec pour seule lumière l'éclairage indirect des réverbères de la rue. Parfois un éclair traverse le ciel donnant reflet sur la photo que tu tiens dans tes mains. Une photo encadrée dont le verre est brisé et sur lequel on peut apercevoir deux femmes et un enfant. Tu l'as reçue il y a quelques semaines avec le changement d'adresse, foutue poste ! Tu as bien pensé à la jeter ou à la couper mais à chaque fois, une douleur et un sentiment que tu détestes t'en a empêché. Et là tu es faible, tu la regardes et tu pleures comme tu n'as pas pleuré depuis des mois, de rage et d'abandon. Encore une fois tu fûts celle qu'on ne garde pas, celle du deuxième choix…

La sonnette de ta porte retentit et l'orage l'aurait sûrement couverte s'il était tombé au bon moment. Mary et David doivent s'inquiéter et quelque part ta conscience te fait lever pour aller ouvrir. Sauf que derrière la porte ce n'est pas eux. Régina te regarde avec peine, visiblement elle aussi a pleuré. Vos regards s'accrochent comme deux âmes blessées et alors que tu ouvres la bouche, venimeuse, pour la congédier, elle comble la distance entre vous et t'embrasse avec abandon. Elle te pousse contre le mur d'en face, fermant la porte dans son dos au passage. Vos lèvres se cherchent avec fougue, rien ne semble doux mais pourtant ce contact sonne comme une réelle retrouvaille de vos deux cœurs. Vous vous séparez quand l'air vient à manquer et cette fois tu peux voir dans son regard ce qu'elle cache en permanence, de l'amour et du soulagement sur une base de souffrance.

\- Je t'aime…

Sa voix se livre tellement doucement que tu crois avoir rêvé mais ton corps semble bien avoir assimilé sa déclaration car ta respiration s'est coupée et tes jambes t'ont lâchée. Heureusement son bras autour de ton corps t'a retenu. Tu relèves les yeux, perdue mais tu croises son regard sûr.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai réalisé que je t'avais perdue. Je sais que j'ai été trop loin et que je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai quitté Robin le soir même, provoquant un scandale dont ma mère n'est pas prête de me pardonner. Je…

Tu lui coupes la parole mais c'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas résister. Tes lèvres se posent sur les siennes avec douceur. Tu l'aimes, inconditionnellement depuis plus de dix ans alors tu ne veux plus perdre de temps. Vos corps se collent dans le mouvement et tu l'entraînes vers ta chambre. Rapidement ses vêtements finissent à terre et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te rendre compte du manque que son absence a créé en toi. Elle aussi semble avoir besoin de votre contact charnel alors tu ne la lâches plus jusqu'aux lueurs du jour.

* * *

Un café à la main, tu savoures les délicats rayons du soleil sur ta peau. L'avantage de vivre au dernier étage te permet d'observer la ville qui s'agite du haut de ton balcon. Tu repenses à cette nuit, à la femme qui dort encore dans ton lit, à ce que vous avez partagé. Malgré ce qu'elle t'a dit hier, tu ne peux empêcher la pointe de doute qui s'insinue dans ton cœur. Celle qui te dit qu'elle est trop bien pour toi ou bien qu'elle s'amuse encore une fois. Finalement, avec le recul, tu te sens mal d'avoir cédé si facilement. Le méritait-elle ? N'aurais-tu pas été plus heureuse avec une fille comme Anna ?

Ton cheminement de pensées est interrompu par le bruit de la baie vitrée qui coulisse et par deux bras qui viennent enserrer ta taille. Régina hume ton parfum et dépose un baiser dans le creux de ta nuque.

\- Est-ce que tu vas partir ?

Ta question sort faiblement, tu redoutes la réponse car chaque fois c'est le même scénario, elle t'attire sous la douche pour ne laisser après son passage qu'une odeur de son gel douche à la pomme.

Son étreinte se resserre et un non délicat est soufflé à ton oreille.

\- Pas cette fois.

Le souffle coincé dans ta gorge s'évapore et tu te retournes pour lui faire face. Ton cœur manque un battement lorsque tu t'aperçois qu'elle est nue.

\- Tu sais que les voisins peuvent te voir…

Elle sourit d'un air mutin avant de se coller plus encore contre toi.

\- A toi de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Vos lèvres se rencontrent et tu sens le désir poindre à nouveau dans ton corps. N'est-il pas fatigué, jamais ? Cependant, tu t'écartes d'elle. Il y a de nombreux points à mettre au clair et tu ne comptes pas te laisser à nouveau envahir par ses caresses.

\- Régina, stop ! J'ai besoin de savoir où on va ? Ce que tu veux de moi ? Je ne veux plus de ce qu'on avait avant… tu comprends ?

Elle t'écoute patiemment et quand elle est certaine que tu ais fini, elle attrape tes mains, t'obligeant à croiser son regard.

\- Em', je ne vais pas te promettre ce que je ne peux pas…

Tu détournes la tête, les larmes aux yeux… évidemment ! Tu t'échappes de son contact et la détourne pour rentrer à l'intérieur sauf qu'elle voit ton intention de fuite et t'attrape avant que tu n'aies pu bouger.

\- Laisse-moi finir… Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait et je ne te promets pas de t'épouser dans les mois à venir mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que la seule histoire d'amour que je veux, la seule que j'ai envie de vivre aujourd'hui, c'est avec toi.

Son regard finit par trouver le tien et son pouce vient délicatement essuyer la larme qui s'échappe de tes yeux. Alors c'est ça, l'impression que quelqu'un ait enfin décidé de te choisir, toi ! L'impression d'être celle qui compte dans sa vie. Parce que jusque-là tu as juste eu le droit à son corps mais là elle t'ouvre son cœur et tu n'avais pas imaginé ça comme ça. Alors oui, rien n'est réellement arrangé, les blessures mettrons sûrement des années à guérir et il faudra du temps et de la patience pour accepter ce qu'il s'est passé mais pour une fois, depuis 10 ans, tu n'as pas envie d'être ailleurs qu'au près d'elle.

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est finie, merci de m'avoir soutenu dans cette aventure.

A très vite j'espère et n'hésitez pas à laisser un dernier avis.

A+


End file.
